


In a moment

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: The Following
Genre: AU, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«La prima volta che lo aveva visto – la schiena dritta, lo sguardo attento e il sorriso sulle labbra – in prima fila, Ryan aveva pensato ad un cucciolo iperattivo, uno di quei cuccioli fastidiosi che non fanno altro che camminarti intorno e cercare di saltarti addosso per leccarti il viso. Come umano, sembrava uno dei tanti ragazzi che scelgono Criminologia perché “è figo”, troppo poco interessati a imparare a memoria tutti i codici per fare qualche corso come Legge e troppo schizzinosi per andare a Medicina (come se un poliziotto non vedesse ferite da mettere i brividi).  Era sicuro che quel particolare ragazzo gli avrebbe fatto venire il mal di testa a suon di domande idiote e ipotesi fantasiose.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessie_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessie_sun/gifts).



> Betata da Nessie_sun (sì, si deve betare le sue stesse fic ;; ) e dedicata alla femili, in particolare alla Cognypù Any che voleva una professor!Ryan student!Mike. ♥

La prima volta che lo aveva visto – la schiena dritta, lo sguardo attento e il sorriso sulle labbra – in prima fila, Ryan aveva pensato ad un cucciolo iperattivo, uno di quei cuccioli fastidiosi che non fanno altro che camminarti intorno e cercare di saltarti addosso per leccarti il viso. Come umano, sembrava uno dei tanti ragazzi che scelgono Criminologia perché “è figo”, troppo poco interessati a imparare a memoria tutti i codici per fare qualche corso come Legge e troppo schizzinosi per andare a Medicina (come se un poliziotto non vedesse ferite da mettere i brividi). Era sicuro che quel particolare ragazzo gli avrebbe fatto venire il mal di testa a suon di domande idiote e ipotesi fantasiose.

Dopo la prima lezione, almeno su una cosa, aveva dovuto ricredersi. Le domande che il ragazzo, Mike Weston, poneva erano interessanti e, in certi casi, anche dotate di un discreto acume. Si era appuntato mentalmente di prestargli attenzione, poteva rivelarsi lo studente migliore di quell’anno.

Nelle settimane seguenti, Weston non aveva infranto le sue aspettative e aveva trovato sempre il modo di stupirlo. Per la prima volta dopo tanto, Ryan si era ritrovato a lasciare l’aula con un sorriso sulle labbra e ad attendere con interesse la lezione successiva. Era una routine che non gli dispiaceva, se doveva dirla tutta. Non capitava tutti i giorni di trovare qualcuno con cui poter sostenere discussioni di un certo livello, nemmeno tra i muri di una delle università più famose della costa orientale, e specialmente tra i nuovi arrivati.

Quando quel giorno non trovò il ragazzo al solito posto, poco più a destra della scrivania, ne fu sorpreso, e deluso. Quando non lo vide nemmeno per tutto il resto della lezione, si sentì anche tradito – almeno se avesse dovuto dar retta al suo inconscio.

 

 

La prima volta che lo aveva visto – dopo aver ritardato a lezione di quasi mezz’ora – era di spalle, impegnato a scrivere alla lavagna. Mike si era sistemato in una postazione sul fondo, per non disturbare e non essere disturbato. In qualche modo, la cosa gli si era rivoltata contro. La voce dell’insegnante, per quanto non particolarmente melodiosa, era riuscita a distrarlo e, in pratica, con nessuno accanto a riportare la sua attenzione in classe, non aveva seguito una sola parola della lezione. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a qualcuno dei suoi compagni, ma non sarebbe stato un problema.

Quando la volta dopo era arrivato in anticipo, accaparrandosi un posto in prima fila, e poi l’uomo – il professor Hardy – era entrato, aveva desiderato poter tornare in uno degli ultimi banchi. Incrociare i suoi occhi era stata l’idea peggiore che potesse avere. _E smettila di sorridere come un idiota, Santo Iddio!_ Contro ogni previsione, però, non solo questa volta era riuscito a stare attento, ma era anche riuscito a partecipare con risultati che poteva considerare ottimi.

Ricevere i complimenti di Ryan Hardy era diventato il suo obiettivo principale, una sorta di lode prima del tempo, e cercava sempre il modo di scoprire cose nuove, così da non essere troppo impreparato – era ridicolo, lo sapeva, seguiva quel corso proprio per imparare tutto quello che c’era da sapere, ma non gli avrebbe fatto male, no?

Stava andando tutto bene finché non arrivò una telefonata da casa. La prima, dopo tanto tempo (non era andato a studiare sulla costa opposta solo per un capriccio, in fondo). All’inizio aveva pensato di non rispondere, ma una volta risposto fu “lieto” di non aver seguito l’istinto. Sua madre non stava bene e doveva tornare in California; glielo doveva, era l’unica persona della sua famiglia che non odiasse.

 

 

Erano passate tre settimane e Ryan stava iniziando a credere che quel ragazzo fosse stato un frutto della sua mente, se non fosse stato che il suo nome compariva tra gli iscritti.

Rise tra sé e sé e scosse la testa mentre sistemava dei fogli sulla sua scrivania, l’ultimo giorno prima della pausa per il Ringraziamento. Magari aveva solo deciso di non avere più voglia, non sarebbe stato il primo studente brillante a rinunciare, in fondo. Qualcuno bussò alla porta, facendolo tornare alla realtà. Pronunciò un “Avanti” distratto e poi alzò lo sguardo, impreparato a trovarsi davanti gli stessi occhi azzurri e lo stesso sorriso a cui stava pensando.

Alcuni fogli scivolarono per terra e il ragazzo si chinò a prenderli.

“Grazie, signor Weston.”

“Di niente, professore.”

Ryan bloccò i fogli in una cartellina e poi si rivolse al giovane. “Non mi aspettavo di rivederla tra queste mura.”

Gli occhi di Weston si offuscarono e sfuggirono al suo sguardo. “Sono dovuto tornare a casa, ma non capiterà di nuovo. Volevo chiederle se aveva delle dispense sulle lezioni che ho perso.”

L’insegnante si fece attento, conosceva abbastanza bene il linguaggio del corpo per sapere che era successo qualcosa di spiacevole; quello che non sapeva era perché gli interessasse tanto di lui. In ogni caso, si ritrovò a posargli una mano sulla spalla. “Tutto bene, ragazzo?”

Lui scosse la testa e tornò a guardarlo in volto. “Il mio nome è Mike.”

“Tutto bene, Mike?”

“Andrà meglio.” Mike sorrise appena, anche se sembrava sul punto di mettersi a piangere, e poi ripeté: “Per quelle dispense?”

“Se mi lascia la sua email gliele manderò appena possibile.”

Mike annuì, prese una penna e un post-it dalla scrivania e, dopo aver tracciato alcune veloci parole, gli consegnò il tutto.

“Arrivederci, professore.”

Ryan lo osservò uscire e sospirò. Era sicuro che gli avrebbe fatto venire il mal di testa.


End file.
